Hoofbeats
by sora12212
Summary: Lyric Silver meets a special horse, Magic. Magic can talk english, but how can she do that? Scientists want to find out, even if it means taking Magic away from Lyric... I's more exciting than you think.
1. Memories

**I was bored and wanted to make a horse fanfic.**

* * *

_I thought about my brother. My best friend and my most prized mentor. _

_It was a cold, snowy day. My bother was named Aaron. My name is Lyric. And my brother is dead. Anyway, it was a cold, snowy day. A thin piece of snow had carpeted the ground._

_My bother and me were riding our horses in the woods. The horses were trotting side by side and me and Aaron were talking about what we would do during summer. Then, that fateful moment happened. _

_A wolf had appeared out of the bushes. Our horses got horribly spooked. We both fell off our horses and the wolf lunged for me. I closed my eyes and expected pain to come next. It never came._

_Instead, when I opened my eyes I saw my brother standing on top of me, the wolf had bitten his throat and blood leaked slowly off. He looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Lyric." He then took the wolf by the muzzle and kicked it in the throat. _

_It yelped and ran away, a small, bloody mark shown on the neck. Aaron fell dead on me._

_My name is Lyric Silver. _

* * *

Kira woke up with a start. "Aaron!" She scrambled out of bed. She looked an empty room. Tears cascaded down her eyes. It had only been a few days since Aaron's death.

She went back in her bed. Posters of horses galloped around the room, pulling her in a universe where nothing mattered anymore...

She was lying in a field, it was nighttime. The sky was bright with the full moon and the stars blazing brightly. She stood up, the moonlight making her night gown turn silver.

She heard galloping in the distance. She scrutinized the land ahead of her. The dew drops in the grass sparkled and she saw a black creature pound the field with its magnificent hooves.

It was a pure, midnight black horse, its eyes were the color of a hot spring, it's coat was shiny as if it stepped out of water.

She held her hand out, the horse walked forward. _"Lyric, I am so sorry for your loss..."_

Lyric jumped back. "Who said that?" The horse whinnied. _"It was me, Lyric, the horse..."_

The horse blinked mysteriously. _"In the near future, you will see me again, not here though..."_

"Where then?" Kira asked. "How can you talk, how did you get here? How did you know my name? How-" Questions tumbled uncontrollably out of her mouth.

The horse reared and it let out a neigh that echoed throught the fields and trees beyond. _"Come with me, Lyric, ride me and I'll show you..."_

Lyric climbed onto the horses back, the coat was so smooth and sleek, suddenly, wind rushed by her face, her brunette hair entwining with other strands of her hair.

She had to squint her crystal blue eyes to keep the wind from drying them out, the whole land seemed to be distorted, or that was just water coming to wet her eyes.

The land swirled and twirled the horse then plunged into the sky itself, then they were suddenly galloping across the Northern Lights.

The air turned soft as the horse slowed down, its hooves made a soft whoosh sound, they were walking on air...

Lyric reached out to touch the Northern Lights. They reminded her of clouds, she couldn't feel them, but her hand changed into a rainbow of colors as she saw her hand past the light.

She giggled happily. "How can you do this?" She asked quietly. _"I am magical, believe, and it will happen..."_

Lyric felt wind ride up fast below her, they were floating down. Really fast.

The horse landed on the ground with a soft_ thud_ then started galloping, snow lept up, touching Lyric's ankles.

Northern lights then exploded in a million different colors, scenes played in they sky. Lyric was hugging a horse, she was hugging her horse.

The scenes played faster and faster...

"What's your name?" Lyric asked the horse.

"_Magic..."_

"Wow, pretty name." She murmured. She closed her eyes tiredly.

_"Go to sleep, young one..."_

And Lyric seemed to be back in her bed.

* * *

**Okay, I know you guys hated it, it sucks...**

**WAH.**


	2. Magic

**Hehe, you guys might like this chapter! This chapter has all kinds of good stuff, music, the horse, and...you'll see**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song "Your Love is My Drug" all respect and credit goes to its rightful owners and Ke$ha.**

**Claimer: Teardrops belongs to MEH.**

* * *

Lyric was playing outside, more like dancing. Her CD player/radio tuning out. Her house in front of her. She was practicing her dancing. _"I don't care what people say, the rush is worth the price I pay, I get so high when you're with me, but crash and crave you when you leave." _The voice rang out like the singer was there.

Lyric jumped and twirled around, she kicked up the rocks, towards the trees ahead of her. Lyric has always lived near a forest, it was dark and dense and Aaron always told her never to go in there.

She got distracted a bit with the thought of her brother. She tripped at, "_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead." _And landed with a sickening "THUD" onto the ground. She growled as she picked herself up again, her hand was red and shiny, but it was just a tiny cut. She touched it to see if it was actually bleeding or if the blood clots actually prevented her from bleeding. When she took her finger from the cut, it had a red fingerprint.

She gave out an exasperated sigh. Her brother would watch her practice, it made tears come to her eyes. One tear fell on her cut, it stung strongly.

Lyric whimpered slightly and turned off the music.

* * *

"_Great job, Lyric. You're getting really good!" Aaron encouraged._

_Lyric smiled. "Really, Aaron?" She asked._

_"Yeah! I love it!" He clapped._

_Sweat beaded Lyric's forehead, she panted heavily. Aaron smiled. "Take 5, little sis."_

_Lyric laughed and hugged her brother's stomach._

* * *

Lyric thrust her hand under the faucet. The water blasted on, the blood washed away smoothly, and the stinging ceased. She turned the water off, her hand dripped, and she wiped it with a paper towel.

After that, she stepped into the bathroom that was across the hallway, a hallway from the kitchen, left from the faucet. She stuck a band-aid onto her cut. There. Disinfected, and protected.

She walked back outside, one thing was different though...A gigantic truck was in front of the house.

"What the...?" She mumbled, confusion flooded her eyes.

Her mother was talking to the driver and jumping happily. "Thank you so much! She'll be so happy!" She squealed.

"Mom?" Lyric called out.

The chesnut haired women whirled around. "Oh, Lyric, sweetie! I wanted to give you a friend, since...You're brother died, you must be lonely, so I got you a friend!" She cooed, she ran over and kissed her beloved child on the cheek.

Lyric cocked her head slightly. "Friend? You got me a friend in a truck?"

Her mom chuckled, and nodded. "How about you go and see? Her name is Magic."

Lyric's eyes widened. Could it really be the horse she saw in her dream?

She sprinted to the truck, her smile widening. The door was open, and when she looked, a black horse stood there, head high and proud, haltered to the side of the truck, able to move around though.

Lyric walked inside. Nobody was around, and she reached out her hand. "Hey, girl..." She started to mutter.

The horse seemed to smile. "Do you think I'm going to really do that greeting?" She whinnied.

Lyric gasped happily. "Magic!" She leaned in close to her ear. "Is it really you?"

Magic nodded.

Lyric swung her arms around Magic's neck.

She took the halter off the truck and lead-actually more walked beside-Magic.

Her mother's eyes glittered. "Do you like her?" The driver was next to her, now that Lyric got a good look at him, he looked weird. Her had a bray, shaggy beard, and he was kinda chubby. He looked like a hillbilly.

Lyric smiled even wider. "I love her to death!" She yelled.

Magic rubbed her head against Lyric's face.

"Aww! She likes you too!" Her mother sqeaked.

The driver smiled happily. "That'll be 300 dollars, ma'am!" He held out his hand.

"Of course, Mr. Hardweath!" She handed him three green slips of paper.

Lyric lept onto Magic's back. She almost slid over but turned forward just in time. She was high above the ground with tremendous power beneath her. She grasped Magic's halter, and slid it down to Magic's face.

She untied Magic's halter.

The halter slid to the ground, Magic looked at Lyric. She snorted and reared into the air. Lyric held onto her neck.

"Lyric!" Her Mother yelled.

Lyric ignored her mother, and Magic galloped down the road.

Magic was so fast, so graceful. Her hooves beat the ground softly, as though she were flying.

Magic laughed along with Lyric, for the first time in their lives, they felt as though they could do anything.

Lyric felt Magic's silver hair, it felt like silk. She gazed ahead of Magic, and spread out her arms.

It was like she was flying.

But then, as though everything froze, Magic came to a screeching stop.

A wolf stood in front on them, teeth gleaming, and drool hanging down.

He looked starving.

* * *

**That was the most retarded ending ever. *facepalm***


End file.
